Village
Village & Pillage 2.0, otherwise known as Aydo's Villages is a fictional minecraft update. It was created by a certain A.C. Kimyona as he was disappointed by the original Village & Pillage update. Regular Village & Pillage villages still spawn, but so do AydoVillages. Features AydoVillages have gravel paths and feature all the old structures with the exception of the 4x5 dirt floor huts. A couple new structures were also added such as the town hall, the bank, and the post office. Meeting places from 1.14 still occur in AydoVillages. AydoVillages use emerald coins as currency. 0-3 emerald coins can drop from zombies, skeletons, pillagers, illagers, and witches, but not from any other mob. 16 emerald coins can also be crafted by combining an emerald with a gold bar, which are each equivalent to 8 emerald coins in villager trades. Emerald coins appear in the player's balance rather than the inventory. All emerald coins are lost upon death. Villagers in AydoVillages ride pigs with carrots on a stick. The Villagers have the old skins with the exception of the new jobs (mayor, banker, postman, etc.). Jobs Farmer The farmer's job site block is the hose, which uses the grindstone and the lead models to create the illusion of a hose. The farmer trades things like wheat and bread, as they do in regular Minecraft. Hoses are found on crop farms. Each village has a minimum of two farmers and a maximum of ten farmers. More can be acquired by completing quests. The farmer has a brown robe. Tailor The tailor's job site block is the loom, which can be found in 5x5 houses with or without terrace. The tailor trades things like leather armour, dyes, and wool. Each village has 0-5 tailors. More can be acquired by completing quests. The tailor has a brown robe with a white apron. Archer The archer's job site block is the fletching table, which can be found in 5x5 houses with or without terrace. The archer trades things like arrows and string. Each village has 0-5 archers. More can be acquired by completing quests. The archer has a green robe with a white apron. Priest The priest's job site is an Idol of Dagon, which is naturally found in villages. It can also be crafted with a totem of undying and a quartz pillar. You can burn incense (recipe: gunpowder + redstone) to get minor buffs from the Idol. The priest trades things like gunpowder, redstone, and potions. Each village has 0-2 priests. More can be acquired by completing quests. The priest has a purple robe. Mayor The mayor offers no trades, but rather gives quests to the player in exchange for growing the village. His structure block is the Mayor's Desk which cannot be obtained in survival. It is breakable with a diamond pickaxe but nothing will drop from it. If the mayor is killed, the villager with the most hearts with the mayor will become the new mayor. If the player has more hearts with the mayor than any other villager, the player becomes mayor and can offer new quests to different villagers. Quests include fetching wood, coal, mob drops, etc. The mayor has a red robe with a yellow apron. Every village has one single mayor. Knight The job site block of a knight is a weapon rack which is found in baracks, which are mini outposts for keeping an eye on the village. Knights alternate between standing guard at baracks and defending the mayor in the town hall. The knight wears full iron armour adjusted to the villager's body shape. Each village has a minimum of two knights and a maximum of ten knights. More can be acquired by completing quests. Banker The banker offers trades such as diamonds, gold, and emeralds. This villager also allows the player to make deposits and withdrawals of emerald coins. The banker's job site block is the safe, which looks and acts like an iron chest. It can be crafted with eight iron bars in a chest pattern. When generating in villages, they usually have up to 64 emerald coins, but require a key to unlock, which is dropped by the banker and the mayor. The banker wears a black robe with a white apron. The banker spawns in a bank, which is a new Aydo's Villages structure. Carpenter The carpenter's job site block is a crafting table, which generates in 5x5 houses with or without terrace. This villager trades things like fences and doors. Each village has 0-5 carpenters but more can be acquired by completing quests. The carpenter wears a green robe with a brown apron. Blacksmith The blacksmith's job site block is an anvil which spawns in the patio of the blacksmith instead of smooth stone like before. Each village has 0-2 blacksmiths but more can be acquired by completing quests. The blacksmith trades things like armour, tools, and swords. This villager wears a brown robe with a black apron. Bartender The bartender's job site block is a furnace which spawns in a bar instead of smooth stone like before. Instead of regular grass, berry bushes spawn in the bartender's yard, which can be used to make berry wine. The bartender trades things like cooked food, berry wine, milk, mead, and water. Each village has 0-2 bartenders but more can be acquired by completing quests. The bartender wears a red robe with a white apron. Librarian The librarian's job site block is an enchanting lectern, which can be crafted with a lectern and enchanting table. It acts as both. Each village contains 0-2 librarians, but more can be acquired by completing quests. The librarian trades things like books and paper, and wears a white robe. Doctor The doctor's job site block is a first aid cabinet, which can be crafted with three horizontal planks on the bottom and top, and three healing potions in the middle. The doctor spawns in the clinic, which is a new Aydo's Villages structure. Each village has 0-2 doctors but more can be acquired by completing quests. The doctor offers no trades, but rather heals the player in exchange for emerald coins. This villager can also rid the player of debuffs with the exception of Bad Omen or any other raid effects. The doctor wears a white robe with a red apron. Postman The postman's job site block is a mailbox, which spawns in the post office which is a new Aydo's Villages structure. This villager brings gifts and letters to villagers and the player, if the player's house is within four chunks of the village. Criteria for a player house is: it must have a door, a light source, and a bed. Each village has 0-2 postmen but more can be acquired by completing quests. The player can send gifts to other villagers through the mailbox to augment hearts. Postmen wear blue robes. Village events Pillager Raid AydoVillages can be raided by pillagers if the player enters an AydoVillage with Bad Omen. Witch Coven If a player stumbles upon a witch hut with several witches in it and kills the grand priestess (wears an esoteric banner), the player will receive the Witch's Curse debuff. If the player enters an AydoVillage with this effect, witches will invade the AydoVillage and throw potions at villagers, which will cause them to die or transform into a green-eyed black sheep which the witches will ride. There are three waves, one with three witches, one with five, and one with seven. Each wave has one cat per two witches. If there are surviving villager sheep and surviving priests at the end of the Witch Coven event, the priests will wander the village converting villager sheep back to their original form. Witches' cats will injure village cats. Pigman Invasion If a player finds a pigman village in the nether (3-15 5x5 netherrack houses) and kills a zombie pigman shaman (wears a shamanic banner) the player will receive the Pigman's Grudge effect. If the player enters an AydoVillage with this effect, zombie pigmen will invade the AydoVillage. There are three waves in the pigman invasion, one with five pigmen, one with seven, and one with nine. If the zombie pigmen kill all the villagers, they will turn into regular pigmen from the Beta 1.9 Release and populate the AydoVillage. Each AydoVillage has a 1/50 chance to be a pigman village. Pigmen will assume the same functions as the villagers that came before them did. Zombie Siege Just like in regular villages, every night there is a chance that zombies will invade. If all villagers are converted into zombie villagers, the village becomes a zombie village. 1/50 AydoVillages are zombie villages. Rabid Apocalypse If a player stumbles into a Rabid Wolf's Den and gets bitten by the Alpha Wolf (has greenish-grey fur), the player will receive the Alpha Virus effect, and if the player enters an AydoVillage, rabid wolves will invade and infect villagers, turning them purple. The rabid apocalypse only has one wave of seven to twelve wolves. If all the villagers are converted, the village becomes a Purple Village, where villagers jump on their crops every day. 1/50 AydoVillages are Purple Villages. Other mobs Fisherman Lakes, islands, and rivers have a small chance to have a fisherman's cabin, which is the same as a swamp hut, except with a barrel instead of a cauldron, and there are no mushrooms. The wood corresponds to the biome it's in. The fisherman that inhabits it wears a yellow robe and trades fish and fishing rods. Pirate A pirate spawns in a pirate boat, which is a boat decorated with a black banner around it with skulls jutting out on the sides. Pirates attack fishermen's cabins. Wandering Illager A wandering Illager spawns on a ravager which pulls an Illager caravan which is a minecart chest model retextured to resemble a dark oak wood crate on wheels. It does not require rails to move. The chest's loot includes emeralds, emerald coins, and occasionally a totem of undying. A wandering Illager is dressed like a 1.14 wandering trader, except with grey robes instead of blue. Tourists Tourists resemble desert nitwits from 1.14 and they visit AydoVillages in groups of three to seven if there is enough culture generated in the village. Knight raids If the player becomes mayor of an AydoVillage, he or she may send knights on raids. The village must have at least six knights for this to happen. The knights go out in parties of four. There is a 1/5 chance none of them will return the next day, a 1/5 chance all of them will, a 1/5 chance one of them will, a 1/5 chance two of them will, and a 1/5 chance three of them will. Loot If knights return from a Pillager Raid, they can bring the following items. Pillager head This can be used to make a pillager slave by placing the head on top of two iron blocks. The villagers will take turns making it do their jobs for a day, while the villager generates culture by making music, playing sports, sculpting with clay, or making a painting in their house. If five culture is generated, a group of tourists will enter the village, boosting its economy. The pillager head can also be worn to scare villagers, or used to make King Ravager, a brand new boss. It can be summoned in wither format, with three pillager heads and four iron blocks. King Ravager is a floating ravager head that charges into the player. It drops a baby ravager staff, which has the durability of a diamond sword and can summon a baby ravager to fight for you. It has five hearts of health. A new one can be summoned when one dies. Vindicator's Axe This has the durability of a gold sword, and gives the "Insane" debuff to mobs, which causes them to jump and spin in place for five seconds. Evoker Staff Also having the durability of a gold sword, this staff can summon the fang attack used by the Evoker. Other Knights can also bring back totems of undying, emeralds, crossbows, and emerald coins. Hearts A player can get hearts with villagers by completing quests sent by the villager via mail or sending the villager gifts via mail. If the player gets to ten hearts with a villager, the emerald ring trade is unlocked with the priest. When an emerald ring is offered to the villager with ten hearts, they will marry the player. If a player gets to ten hearts with the mayor, they may not marry the mayor but they will take their place in case of death. By giving gifts such as dirt or rotten flesh, hearts will go down. If a player's house is within four chunks of the village, and the player places another bed next to theirs, their spouse will join them every night and there will be a 1/4 chance each night for the player's spouse to have a baby, which will have the same profession as the player's spouse and the same head as the player. NPC Names NPCs will now have a variety of names depending on their gender. The only way to tell a villager's gender is by their name. Villagers can be single, in heterosexual couples, or in homosexual couples, including with the player. Male * Andrew * Asher * Bradley * Brandon * Brett * Brian * Cody * Cole * Colin * Connor * Daniel * Dylan * Garrett * Harley * Jack * Jacob * Jake * Jeff * Jeffrey * Joe * Kevin * Kyle * Levi * Logan * Luke * Marty * Maxwell * Ryan * Scott * Seth * Steve * Tanner * Trent * Wyatt * Zach Female * Abigail * Allison * Amy * Caitlin * Carly * Claire * Emily * Emma * Hannah * Heather * Helen * Holly * Jenna * Kaitlin * Kaitlyn * Katelyn * Katherine * Kathryn * Katie * Kayla * Lisa * Lorraine * Madeline * Molly Category:Aydo's Mods